La Oscuridad
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Él, era el sinónimo de oscuridad. Ella, el sinónimo de luz. Todo eso, no era más que una maldición, un cruel castigo de Dios por sus pecados cometidos. Los mares de tiempo siempre lo agobiarían.


**La Oscuridad**

Un Rey desquiciado.

Así acostumbraban llamarlo sus enemigos de hace más de quinientos años. Después, fue llamado Drácula, Demonio, Asesino, Vlad el Empalador, o Vlad Tepes –sus más conocidos apodos-, y también, por supuesto, fue llamado Rey de los No Muertos… ahora el apodo que mas le daban sus oponentes era el de "Monstruo".

Nunca pensó, y quería creer que así era, que el ser llamado monstruo no le molestaba. Sus patéticos enemigos actuales solo veían una mínima parte de todo su poder y crueldad restringidos por el sello Cromwell en sus guantes.

Todo su poder consistía prácticamente en dejar creer por un momento a sus enemigos que podían ganarle, hacerlos saborear una muy breve victoria falsa, y después mostrar su lado más oscuro y despiadado. Luego todo se centraba en crear miedo en sus enemigos, tirarlos del cielo a su pequeño infierno andante hasta volverlos prácticamente locos y sacar todas sus debilidades a flote, y ahí, era donde los devoraba.

Un alma más para su inmortalidad. Millones de almas en pena residían como sirvientes en su propio espíritu, si es que tenía uno, y claro, todas asesinadas de más o menos la misma forma.

Lo último que pudieron sentir antes de ser devorados, era el horror en su más puro estado, y un dolor insoportable. Lo ultimo que vieron en vida, fue su traviesa y cruel mueca adornada de colmillos monstruosos, como púas ardientes bañadas en veneno; sus miles de ojos inquisitivos y sus perros demoníacos. Lo ultimo que escucharon en vida, fue su risa desequilibrada, su horrorosamente perversa risa, sacada del mismo averno.

Y así, llenos de miedo, entraban a su cuerpo.

Se regocijaba con ellos cuando los asesinaba, mirando fijamente sus ojos aterrorizados a la muerte próxima, y sus gritos de sufrimiento, agudos, como cerdos. Era música para sus oídos.

_El sonido del__ miedo. _

Sus millones de ojos que se abrían paso en la oscuridad, con la muerte danzando a su lado. Sus perros diabólicos y hambrientos, que desmembraban lo primero que tenían enfrente para devorarlo. Los insectos y murciélagos que se volvían el asco y la desesperación de sus victimas, recordándoles en un santiamén sus antiguas fobias infantiles y su falsa impresión de haber superado el miedo a la oscuridad. Sus ojos que miraban la sangre derramarse por el aire y caer viscosa al suelo, oscilando entre la cordura y la locura. Su sonrisa demente, como la del Diablo… porque el Diablo era él y el infierno residía en su poder y su oscuridad.

Era un poder tan grande, que la familia Hellsing lo había aprovechado para su propio beneficio pero, concientes de ello, lo habían sellado para evitar que las tinieblas pudiese desatarse sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

Integra, su ama, jamás lo había visto realmente con sus propios ojos. Jamás había activado el sello cero. Todo lo que sabia de él era por los escritos y la herencia Hellsing, y un muy mal retrato de su persona en vida… claro, el era mucho mas apuesto en realidad, pero ella jamás había presenciado la locura pura salir de su cuerpo convertida en un ejercito infinito de almas, sangre, muerte y sombras. Prácticamente un insulto a Dios, todo, con su imagen cuando vivo. La del mismísimo Conde Drácula.

De pronto le parecía extraño hacerse llamar "Conde" cuando en realidad, había sido un Príncipe, ¡Pero que va! Fuera lo que fuera, príncipe, conde, o lacayo de Hellsing, seguía siendo el temido y legendario Drácula.

Era por eso y por muchas razones más, que Integra no podía formar parte de él, ni de su mundo, ni de nada más fuera de Hellsing. Inevitablemente, mares de tiempo los separaban. Inevitablemente, su mismo ser, los alejaban. Y Ella, siempre poniendo la organización y herencia de su familia por sobre todas las cosas, sin rendirse ni dar un paso atrás, llevando su humanidad mucho mas allá que cualquier otro simple humano.

Integra no podía formar parte de nada mas, ni de nadie, mucho menos de él, porque él, era una sombra que nacía entre las sombras, mientras que ella, aunque no lo supiera, irradiaba luz, por mas que tratara de esconderse detrás de trajes de hombre de colores opacos y una eterna coraza en su mueca de dureza.

Un ser de luz no podía convertirse en un ser de oscuridad porque estaba bendecida, y él, estaba maldito. Sin duda Dios lo había maldecido con la oscuridad perpetua.

Se pregunto si Integra algún día podría tenerle miedo. No el miedo instantáneo y de increíble sorpresa que sintió cuando tenía trece años, y lo encontró amarrado a la pared, seco como un cadáver en las mazmorras, para después verlo resucitar y despedazar uno a uno a los cómplices de su ambicioso tío Richard, incluyéndolo.

No, se preguntaba si ella podría realmente tenerle miedo, como el de sus victimas. Ese horror de saber que morirás y estarás condenado el resto de la eternidad en sabrá Dios y el Diablo en que horrible abismo.

Se pregunto si la luz podía tener miedo de la oscuridad.

La observa, fundiendo su mirada entre las sombras del techo de la habitación. La observa con sus enormes ojos, que giran alrededor de la locura como dos lunas. _La luna del lunático._

Ella no se da cuenta pero tampoco quiere hacerlo, pero esta llena de luz, y él, él es su sombra. Una sombra que siempre la sigue, y que siempre la seguirá porque por sobre todos los sellos, por sobretodo recelo a Hellsing y a sus antepasados, él _deseaba_ seguirla.

Es increíble que después de quinientos años de "vida" aun supiera ser fiel. Probablemente había cometido todos los pecados conocidos y los inimaginables, pero era increíble para él, el darse cuenta que no era capaz de traicionarla.

Aunque un solo acto de benevolencia no perdonaba toda una vida de atrocidades, y había cometido una falta mucho más grave tiempo atrás; una falta de tal magnitud, que toda la fidelidad que podía ofrecer a Integra y Hellsing por muy sincera que fuera, no lo salvaban de su eterna condena. Había traicionado a Dios, había renegado de él, hace mucho tiempo, y había pactado con el Diablo, convirtiéndose entonces en un demonio sádico y monstruoso. Tal vez después de todo sí era un pecador, en toda la extensión de la palabra, y por supuesto, que no tenía salvación alguna. Dios le negaba la luz noche tras noche en venganza de su falsa fidelidad.

Cómo se regocija el maldito con sus castigos.

Se pregunto nuevamente si ella podía tenerle miedo. Todos le temían, alguna vez, le habían temido profundamente, porque no encontraban en él, algún resto humano y solo veían penumbra sobre mas penumbra concentrada en sus quemantes ojos dementes y su sonrisa feroz.

Después de todo. Todos son humanos. Él lo había sido alguna vez. El miedo es humano. La primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente era, tuvo pavor de si mismo. Le costaba un poco creerlo ahora, después de tanto, pero así era, y no ganaba nada negándolo después de tantos siglos y tantas atrocidades que, después de todo, jamás le han remordido la conciencia.

Integra hace una mueca de fastidio, y se lleva un cigarro a la boca, conciente de quien la observa desde hace un rato.

Mira hacia arriba, al techo, y ve claramente un par de círculos rojos sobre un fondo blanco de almendrada forma, que la miran con detenimiento.

-¿Qué crees que haces haya arriba?- le pregunta irritada, pero a la vez serena. Una extraña combinación que había aprendido a manejar con el paso de los años, gracias a la ayuda de su sirviente.

Alucard deja mostrar la mitad de su cuerpo, de cabeza, y deja que su largo cabello ébano toque ligeramente la melena rubia ceniza de Integra.

-Solo comprobando que se encuentre bien, mi ama- le contesta sutilmente el vampiro, mientras aterriza en el piso con la elegancia propia de un rey desquiciado y maldito; con ese aire distinguido y a la vez desencajado.

-¿Qué son esas manchas de sangre?- pregunta Integra mirando de reojo, unas manchitas rojas impregnadas en las puntas de los guantes de Alucard.

-Oh… solo un accidente con la comida- improvisa con maestría el vampiro. Integra no sabe que los vampiros lloran sangre… después de todo, nunca ha visto llorar a uno y realmente duda que puedan hacerlo.

-Creo que iré a dormir- dice la rubia conciente de que ha terminado su trabajo satisfactoriamente, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta sin prestar atención a su sirviente, el cual desaparece fundiéndose en la pared, sin decir una palabra, lo cual no le parece nada raro a su ama. Ella sabe que cuando pasa eso, es porque en algún momento de la noche, se aparecerá en su habitación para seguirla molestando, pero no le incomoda mas; ha aprendido a convivir con eso, incluso, a jugar con ello. En cierta forma se aplica la frase "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a el". Además, en el río, Alucard le había dejado bien claro que esa noche seria larga.

* * *

La observa en sumo silencio, y la mira perfectamente, como si fuera de día, aunque la habitación esta sumida en penumbra y la luna solo ilumina débilmente una parte del cuarto.

Se acerca a la cama con la mitad de su cuerpo en sombras para no despertarla, para que sus pasos no retumben en el piso, y recuerda entonces la conocida escena que aparece en mas de una película de vampiros, donde el protagonista entra a la recamara de su amada presa y le muerde el cuello, mientras ella duerme indefensa, para convertirla en vampiresa.

Ríe por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo. _Que recuerdos_, piensa divertido, mientras Integra abre los ojos al escuchar el espectral sonido de la risa de Alucard, la cual ya tiene bien identificada y que por supuesto, no se parece a la de ningún otro ser sobre la tierra.

-¿Qué haces allí?- pregunta con la mitad del rostro aun hundido en la almohada, mirando la silueta oscura del vampiro, que solo es iluminada por sus dos rojizas orbes que brillan.

-Vigilando su sueño- contesta él con una sonrisa dientuda, como siempre.

-Del cual me has despertado- le contesta fingiendo molestia, pero Alucard ni se inmuta. Si algo sabe sobre Integra, es a leer sin problema alguno sus gestos y sus distintos tonos de voz sin necesidad de meterse en su mente, y es por eso que sabe cuando es el momento indicado para quedarse, y cuando es el momento para hacerse humo (prácticamente) y desaparecer si no es que desea ser convertido brevemente en un colador.

-Lo siento- se disculpa él. Sabe que es un buen momento para quedarse.

-No quieras imitar una escena de película de vampiros- le dice autoritaria, como si ella también supiera leer el pensamiento. No es tonta, y también ha aprendido a leer los gestos y tonos de voz de su sirviente con el paso de los años. Estira un poco el brazo, prendiendo una pequeña lámpara a un lado de su cama, y alcanzando sus anteojos. El sueño ya se le espanto, aunque en realidad, se había mantenido despierta, esperando el momento en que Alucard hiciera acto de presencia, aun con la inútil esperanza de conciliar el sueño.

-Solo si usted esta de acuerdo- le dice con malicia el vampiro. No es la primera ni la última vez que le propone tal cosa.

-¿Cuándo te darás por vencido y aceptaras que jamás seré tu Condesa?- Integra lo mira sobre el armazón de sus lentes hostilmente, un tanto harta del juego de tentaciones de su sirviente, el cual parece no entender el significado de la palabra "no".

_Típico de los hombres…_

-¿De verdad… nunca ha pensado en pedirme que beba su sangre? ¿De verdad nunca ha pensado en mezclar su sangre con la mía, y ser mas de lo que ya es?- le pregunta Alucard, absteniéndose de entrar en su mente y saber de una vez la verdad. Desde que se había transformado en Rey de los No Muertos, las sorpresas se volvieron una grata sensación para sobrellevar más cómodamente la eternidad, y quería dejar una cosa como esa para el final. Tal como un niño deja para el final lo mejor del pastel.

-¿Por qué no lees mis pensamientos?- pregunta Integra con desconfianza, esperando que el vampiro haga acto de presencia en su mente.

-Lo hago- dice el, intruso, sin poder esperar para la sorpresa –Solo que quiero oirlo de su boca- se excusa, porque tiene que mantener en secreto que, por esa vez, no ha podido leer nada mas en la mente de su ama, que no sea una pantalla en blanco. La muy audaz mujer sabe de sus actos sobre su mente y ha decido tomar las riendas de la situación, dejando en ascuas a su sirviente.

Integra sonrisa triunfal. Su autocontrol sobre su cabeza (cosa que muchos humanos envidiarían) se ve claramente en las respuestas de Alucard, pero este ignora esa pequeña batalla perdida, si eso lo lleva a ganar la guerra.

-¿Lo ves?- dice ella con tono burlón, irguiéndose en la cama, apartando con elegancia las sabanas que cubren su cuerpo. Alucard se hace a un lado, al tiempo que Integra se levanta de la cama sin importar estar en ropa de dormir. Esta conciente de que el vampiro la observa mientras duerme cada noche. La vergüenza que antes tenía a aquello desapareció hace mucho tiempo. Podía verla el tiempo que se le diera la gana, todo estaba bien mientras al muy degenerado no se le ocurriera meterse en el baño mientras ella se duchaba.

Integra, sin prestar atención a su sirviente, camina con toda la tranquilidad del mundo a un pequeño mueble color caoba, que reside junto a una de las paredes de la enorme habitación. Alucard la sigue con la vista, mientras ella, abre uno de los cajones, y de una caja mas pequeña dentro de este, extrae un habano que se lleva a la boca, y lo prende como de costumbre.

-¿Sabe que el cigarro es la principal causa de cáncer de pulmón y enfisema pulmonar?- pregunta Alucard, esbozando una sonrisa mordaz y audaz. No es la primera vez que le dice eso a Integra. También sabe que ella, no ignora tal información. También sabe que ella, tiene un poco de miedo a aquella terrible y denigrante enfermedad y que por ser una Hellsing, no significa que tenga la salud comprada, y también Integra esta conciente de que prácticamente se pega un tiro cada vez que da una bocanada de humo a ese tubito de tabaco, pequeño y oscuro, como una pistola diminuta, silenciosa, cautelosa, mortal y eficaz.

Ella era capaz de mandar a los hombres más codiciosos de Inglaterra. Con una simple mirada, hacer correr despavorido al soldado más experimentado y valiente. Liderar una de las organizaciones secretas más grande, poderosa e importante de Gran Bretaña y probablemente del mundo. Vencer al más audaz esgrimista en cuestión de minutos y sobrevivir a las más terribles y grandes guerras mil veces, y otras mil veces si fuera necesario. En si, como se diría vulgarmente, Integra era una perra. Como una abogada prodigio de la ciudad de Nueva York, sin escrúpulos, sumamente inteligente y estratega, siempre ganadora. Integra podía controlar al vampiro mas poderoso que la tierra haya conocido. Integra era capaz de manejar con toda naturalidad y gracia al sinónimo de infierno y oscuridad sin siquiera despeinarse, pero no era capaz de dar una lucha digna contra un ridículo pedazo de tabaco.

-Vete al infierno- contesta ella con un escueto tono de voz, tranquilo, un tanto molesto, digno de ella, mientras escupe de lleno en el rostro de Alucard, una enorme nube de humo gris. Siempre olvidaba los modales cuando de Alucard se trataba.

-¡Integra!- exclama el vampiro, moviendo teatralmente su mano frente a su rostro y haciendo una mueca graciosa, atrayendo la atención de la rubia –Debería lavarse la boca antes de decirle a alguien en la cara, que se vaya al infierno- le aconseja el vampiro manteniendo la sonrisa divertida, esperando con ansias la reacción de su ama ante la pequeña broma.

La verdad es que el aliento de su ama es el de la más suave menta, seguramente gracias a la pasta dental que usa para lavar sus dientes antes de dormir, aunque todo eso, con una mezcla de fino tabaco, por obvias razones, que en realidad no le molesta, y hasta le parece de alguna forma, irresistible. Claro que él no es de esos ridículos fanáticos de la salud.

Integra frunció el ceño molesta. ¡Bromita mas pesada no pudo encontrarse el vampiro ese! Piensa molesta mientras acerca una mano a su boca, y exhala brevemente para ver si es verdad lo que dice su sirviente.

-Idiota…- masculla, ahora si, harta, notando el nada molesto aliento de su boca. Cuando Alucard dijo que lo esperara para seguir molestándola durante la noche, no pensó que al vampiro se le fuese a ocurrir molestarla como si se tratara de un niño que fastidia a la niña que le gusta, solo para que los demás no se den cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Ah, como si no supiera que ese chupasangre, sigue comportándose como un niño en mas aspectos de su "vida", de lo que cualquiera podría esperarse del infame Alucard.

-¿Cómo un niño?- pregunta Alucard, con una pequeña y burlona exclamación. Era un hecho que por mas que lo intentara, Integra jamás podría esconder sus pensamientos todo el tiempo, y mucho menos de aquella ágil mente de vampiro.

Ella lo mira un momento, antes de darle la espalda y caminar lentamente, rodeando con su andar el área alrededor de su cama.

Alucard no le perdió la vista un solo segundo. En momentos como esos, Integra era terriblemente incoherente respecto a su actitud e incluso había ocasiones, en las que el vampiro no sabia como reaccionar ante tal cosa.

Verla caminar, fuera a donde fuera; a una junta importante, a una junta de estrategia, a una misión, saliendo de una misión fallida, o simplemente caminar por caminar para matar el tiempo, con un cigarrillo en su boca, de cierta forma era como admirar el andar de una… Miss Universo.

Cuando Alucard se dio cuenta por primera vez de ello, siendo ella apenas una adolescente, verdaderamente lo impacto. Desde entonces, a su juicio personal, ella camina como Miss Universo.

Altiva, elegante, con clase, decidida, y a la vez, con un toque de rudeza, sin dulzura ridícula y sin pasos exageradamente largos como lo dictan las pasarelas. Era un _catwalk_ unico. Incluso la imaginaba cayendo de nalgas en pleno espectáculo, y ella se levantaría como un resorte automático, como si nada hubiera pasado y sin sonrojo en sus mejillas, e incluso, sonreiría ante la situación.

Claro, solo que las Miss Universos usan largos y elegantes vestidos color pastel, tacones dolorosamente altos y puntiagudos; peinados cuidadosos y perfectos, bronceados artificiales, y un maquillaje pulcro y eficaz, capaz de tapar cualquier imperfección por pequeña y ridícula que esta sea.

En lugar de eso, su ama usaba opacos trajes sin una pizca de escote o feminidad, con la esperanza de que la tomaran en serio, cuando aun así y por muchos intentos y tallas que usara, sus atributos de mujer eran imposibles de ocultar. En lugar de bellos y agraciados peinados, Integra llevaba el cabello siempre rubio cenizo, natural, y suelto, pero bien peinado y desenredado. Integra prefería las botas y el color aceituna de su piel, heredado de su madre. Integra, prefería no maquillarse y relucir aun más con sombras, el color de sus ojos azules, o abrir su mirada con pestañas atiborradas de rimel negro. No, en lugar de eso, prefería seguir usando sus enormes anteojos. Poner una pared entre el mundo y su vista era un arma eficiente para remarcar una mirada de dureza, poder, e inteligencia.

Su puesto exigía marcar territorio con mano de hierro, no una linda y femenina cara, por mucho que sus facciones naturales fueran agraciadas.

Pero aun así, todos esos exhaustivos y a veces, dolorosos intentos, no eran suficientes. No para Alucard. Los demás solo son simples mortales juzgando.

Como siempre lo había dicho; Integra poseía una luz incapaz de apagarse o siquiera minimizar su brillante irradiación, por mucho que ella misma lo intentara. Él, con toda la oscuridad a sus pies, tampoco podía hacerlo. Él, poco a poco se había convertido en el exótico espectáculo de un teatro de sombras manipulado por ella y su familia.

No… arrastrarla al oscuro escenario? Lo deseaba. Al principio por venganza, a veces por…

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- pregunta Integra, deteniéndose abruptamente después de sentir sobre ella la fija mirada de su sirviente.

-¿No fue usted la que dijo que me comportaba como un niño? Los niños siempre se quedan viendo lo que les parece extraño- comenta Alucard, con toda la intención de ver arder a su ama ante el adjetivo usado, pero para su mala suerte, la rubia reacciona de forma totalmente contraria e inesperada, cosa que hizo que el vampiro sacara a relucir una esplendida mueca de confusión ante el juego truncado a favor de ella.

-¿Extraña?- pregunta Integra, llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca antes de proseguir –Y dime, sirviente… ¿En que sentido te refieres, a que soy extraña?- exige una respuesta sutil como solo ella sabe hacerlo, soltando una bocanada de humo con elegancia.

Alucard sonrió antes de contestar. El juego estaba de su lado, y tal vez, también del lado de ella. El signo de Libra mantenía la balanza a la justa medida. Tramposa y sobornada por ambos pesos rivales.

-Demasiado extraña e inusual para ser una humana- contesta, dándole intencionalmente a su voz, un toque sensual y aterciopelado que no paso inadvertido por Integra, que se trago su sonrojo y el temblor que amenazaba a sus manos cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar así.

-¿Entonces soy lo suficientemente extraña e inusual para ser una vampiresa, sirviente?- pregunta ella con una media sonrisa, punzante, conciente nuevamente de la inalcanzable e insistente esperanza de Alucard por convertirla en una Draculina, y no cualquier Draculina, sino convertirla en su Condesa.

-Oh, eso no, mi ama- susurra este de pronto, al oído de Integra, que reacciona de inmediato al ver de pronto frente a ella, nada mas que la pared, donde segundos antes había estado Alucard, pero ahora este estaba justo detrás de ella.

-¿Qué?- balbucea Integra, extremadamente confundida, pero guardando la calma. ¿Y ahora que bicho le había picado a Alucard? ¿Acaso se habría tomado una bolsa de sangre echada a perder? Además, ¿Quien se creía que era? Si ella lo deseara, podía ser mucho mejor vampiro que él, como para que este le dijera que no. Pero simplemente, apreciaba demasiado su humanidad.

-Usted es un ser lleno de luz- murmura a su oído, tomando entre sus manos un mechón del largísimo cabello de esta, que lleva a su nariz, aspirando el aroma sutilmente dulzón que este despide. –Usted irradia demasiada luz, como para convertirse en un ser de oscuridad- le contesta, al tiempo que Integra abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

En la vida, en los diez años que llevaba de conocer a Alucard, en todas sus peleas, rabietas, pacificas pláticas, algunas pocas disculpas, medias e insípidas cursilerías disfrazadas y proposiciones indecentes, el vampiro jamás había pronunciado palabras como esas con tanta sinceridad y fluidez como en ese preciso instante.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas Alucard?- pregunta Integra volteándose para quedar frente a él, sin entender del todo sus palabras -¿Luz?-

-Llorare el día en que me acompañe en esta oscuridad, Condesa- le susurra Alucard, siseando las palabras, arrastrándolas con un aire pesado, como neblina, como si de un fantasma se tratara, antes de desaparecer, dejando a una Integra que solo atina a hacer una mueca de desconcierto, un poco de impaciencia y agitación, hostilidad, y una pizquilla de satisfacción que se manifiesta en una minúscula sonrisa.

-Hmph… Alucard- masculla esta, agrandando ligeramente la sonrisa, llevándose el habano a sus labios nuevamente.

Esta vez no se maldice a si misma.

* * *

**Que tal, estoy de vuelta con este nuevo Oneshot, que espero, les haya gustado.**

**Al principio quise hacer algo así que describiera la oscuridad que Alucard lleva por dentro. Para mi, ese personaje es equivalente a penumbra, y entonces me desvié y se me ocurrió la idea de poner la contraparte, la luz, que seria Integra, y como Alucard muestra un poco de congoja de vez en cuando, al darse cuenta que todo su "amor" "aprecio" o como quieran llamarlo, esta dirigido a un ser totalmente opuesto a lo que es él. También, para los que leyeron "Time to Rest" esto es algo así como una "continuación" de la platica entre Integra y Alucard cuando cae la noche. Si recuerdan, Alucard al final le dice a Integra que la noche apenas comienza, y pensé en ponerlo como segundo capitulo en Time to Rest, pero me pareció que estaba muy fuera de lugar, y creo que aquí pase muy drásticamente de estar hablando de Alucard a Integra, pero bueno, me ha gustado como ha quedado el escrito. Ustedes ya me dirán lo que piensan.**

**Y aclarando, no vayan a pensar que es OoC. Jamás me imaginaria a Integra en un concurso de belleza con tacones altos y vestido de noche por su propia voluntad, pero no puedo evitar pensar que ella tiene las mismas características de una modelo cuando la veo, además, a mi parecer es muy bonita y tiene todo el tipo altivo, elegante y casi engreído de una "top model", por eso lo de Miss Universo, aunque no sea lo mismo que una modelo de pasarela. Obsérvenla bien, camina orgullosa e indiferente, imponente a donde quiera que vaya, justo como una modelo de… Bvlgari pienso yo. **

**Bueno, hablo demasiado, así que gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este nuevo fic y espero les haya gustado.**

**Me despido **

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
